Bachelor life
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: One shot on duo. Peep in plz my sweet duo fans. Read and have fun. ( changed my username, don't get confused)


**hello guys, just a little OS for my sweet duo fans. Sorry duo fans, can't write a story now. An idea popped in my mind and I just tried to pen it out. Read and have fun. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

 _Abhijeet and Daya were going to their friend Rahul's wedding. It was mehndi today. They were wearing sherwanis and as usual were looking handsome and smart. They sat in their car. Abhijeet was on the passenger seat and Daya was on driving seat. They reached the wedding venue by the time. They entered inside. They were welcomed by their friend Rahul._

 _Abhijeet: hello Rahul. ( smile)_

 _Rahul: hello Abhijeet aur Daya. Kaise ho?_

 _Daya: ham to bilkul theek hain. Tum batao kese ho. Aik aur bakra zibba hone ja raha hai. ( teasing tone)_

 _Rahul: jab tum dono ki shaadi ho gi na tab gin gin kar badle lun ga. ( making a cute face)_

 _Abhijeet: are yaar, naraaz kyun hota hai. Ab jab Shaadi ka ladoo khana hai to pachtana to hai hi. ( laughing and teasing)_

 _Rahul: bohat bure ho tum dono. ( making a sad face) bijaye is ke ke mujhe koi tasaliyan wasaliyan do, ulta dara rahe ho._

 _Abhijeet and Daya burst out in a big laughter._

 _Daya: hamara tasaliyan dene ka yahi style hai. ( laughing)_

 _Rahul: hanslo, hanslo. Tum logon ki shaadi mein mene bhi hasna hai. ( challenging tone)_

 _Suddenly, a beautiful lady appeared behind Rahul with_

 _Lady: jaan, ap yahan kya kar rahe hain. Ayein mein ap ko apni doston se milvati hun. ( sweet voice)_

 _Rahul: Anaya, ( Rahul's would be wife) in se mile, ye mere dost..._

 _He was cut by her._

 _Anaya: ap ke doston se to kabhi bhi mila ja sakta hai. Pehle meri doston se mil lein._

 _She dragged him away from them._

 _Abhijeet: ye to shaadi se pehle hi ghulaam bana hua hai, shaadi ke baad kya ho ga is ke saath._

 _Daya: ab jo shaadi ka ladoo khaaye ga wo to pachtaye ga hi._

 _Once again, both burst out in a big laughter._

 _Daya and Abhijeet were standing in corner laughing while seeing Anaya dragging Rahul so that Rahul could meet her friends._

 _Daya: yar, kya ye saari beewiyaan aisi hi hoti hain. ( laughing)_

 _Abhijeet: han, shayad._

 _Daya: agar meri beewi aisi ho na to main to mar hi jaun. ( laughing)_

 _Abhijeet: sach_ kaha.

Something disturbed his sleep, it was water that was thrown on his face.

Abhijeet: kyaaa? Hai? ( jerked)

Daya: ye neend mein kis se batein kar rahe the? Mein to pareshaan hi ho gaya ke kahin Abhijeet pagal to nahi ho gaya. ( joking)

Abhijeet: Dayaa

Daya started running and Abhijeet caught him in a minute.

Daya: acha bata bhi do ke neend mein kis se batein kar rahe the.

Abhijeet: yaar, kya bataun. ( sad face) aj mein itna acha khwaab dekh raha tha. Lekin tum ne wo bhi barbaad kar diya. ( fake anger)

Abhijeet hit on Daya's back.

Daya: aa, kya kar rahe ho Abhijeet. Ab kharoos beewiyon ki tarhan time mat waste karo.

Abhijeet: pata hai khwaab mein mein aur tum kunwaare ( non married) the.

Daya: kya sachi? ( excited)

Abhijeet: han. ( smile) aur to aur ham Rahul ki shaadi mein gaye hue the. Us ki wife Anaya, oh my god, Rahul ko apna ghulaam banaya hua tha.

Daya: kya sachi? ( laughing) yakeen nahi hota. Uss ki to abhi tak shaadi nahi hui. Acha, phir kya hua? ( excited)

Abhijeet: phir..( anger) phir ye hua ke tum ne mujhe utha diya. ( fake anger)

Daya: sorry yar. ( sad face)

Abhijeet: kya sorry yar? Ab zindagi mein to aise lamhe ane nahi hain. Khwaab mein hi aane dete. ( sad face)

( note: Abhijeet and Daya live in same house)

Daya: idea ( face got lighten with happiness)

Abhijeet: kesa idea? ( confused and irritated)

Daya: Tarika aur Shreya to apni friend ke ghar gayi hain. Kyun na ham aik baar phir bachelor life jee lein.

Abhijeet: what an idea Daya? ( happiness) khush raho. Sukhi raho.

Daya: chalo, Ab batao, kya karein?

Abhijeet: aisa karte hain, pehle Rahul ke ghar chalte hain. Teenon khoob mazein karein ge. ( excited) phir ghar a kar movie aur popcorn.

Daya: wonderful. ( happy)

Abhijeet and Daya once again enjoyed their bachelor life. Now, they were watching a movie with salty salty popcorn. (yummy 😛)

Abhijeet: yaar aj mujhe lag raha hai jaise hamari shaadi kabhi hui hi nahi thi. ( laughing)

Daya: sach mein Abhijeet, jo bhi shaadi ka ladoo khaaye wo pachtaye

Shreya: Kya bole Daya? ( anger)

Daya and Abhijeet turned behind and saw Shreya and Tarika staring them with horrible eyes.

Abhijeet: Daya, bhaaaaaaaag. ( warning tone)

 **...END...**

* * *

 **Kaisa tha? It was just a random thought, agar acha laga ho to review zaroor karna.**

 **Saira**

 **Tc**


End file.
